


Haikyuu!! 100 Kinks Challenge

by BloodStainsBlue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (is that a thing?), 100 Kink Challenges, Condoms and lube are your friends, Domestic, Dry Humping, Femslash, Fluff, Genderswap, Het, I don't know what's happening either guys, Kissing, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent (imagined), Minor Blood Kink, Multi, Multiple Pairings, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rape Roleplay, Remember, Semen Kink, Snowballing, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Sweat kink?, Tags will be updated as the fic is updated, Toys, Unsafe Sex, Which includes: - Freeform, blindfolding, bodily fluids kink, don't follow my example, exploration of boundaries, femmeslash, getting caught, minor pain kink, on the sofa, or the example these guys set, pussy eating, romantic evening, simulated non-con, tendou is a bad role model, virgins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStainsBlue/pseuds/BloodStainsBlue
Summary: 100 kink challenge! A whole bunch of pairings! Something for everybody, hopefully! Won't be updated daily, but will be updated often! I'll try not to leave anybody hanging for too long!





	1. Kink 1: Kissing

Daichi loved all of their kisses. 

He loved when he first woke up in the morning to see Koushi’s back in his bed, so he would lean forward and kiss his top vertebrae, moving around until his lips were pressed against Koushi’s pulse point. He loved his lover’s chuckle as he turned over and they locked lips— even with morning breath, Koushi’s kisses were the best.

He loved the quick pecks they would sneak throughout the day, a press of lips that lasted for a microsecond when no one was around, just a quick reminder that they loved each other.

He loved the after practice kisses after the rest of the team went home and they stayed late to lock up the club room— he loved the way his lap felt bracketed by Koushi’s legs, the way his hands felt tangled in his hair, the lazy smack of lips and entanglement of tongues, the soft pants Koushi would begin releasing as he started to lightly rock their hips together. 

He loved the kisses they shared when he was fucking Koushi roughly into his mattress— Koushi was always so  _ loud  _ and  _ expressive _ , and as much as Daichi loved it, too often there were parents only a thin wall away— Daichi loved to pull Koushi into deep kisses while he fucked him hard and fast— he loved the way Koushi would whimper when he would nip and suck on his bottom lip, the playful chuckle he would earn when Koushi got him right back, cut off by a soft mewl when Daichi thrust in at just the right angle.

He loved the way they fucked on big days— like the day they won against Shiratorizawa. And he loved the way they kissed on those days even more. He loved how Koushi took control, and would kiss every inch of him, down his neck, across his chest, up his arms. He kissed every one of Daichi’s knuckles, the tips of his fingers. He kissed down his chest, across his stomach, lips touching every muscle that rested under his skin. He kissed up from his ankles, up his calves, journeying up his thighs. 

And then his lips came back to Daichi’s, and they kissed gently and slowly, like lazy club-room makeout sessions but with more purpose. 

“I love you,” Daichi whispered, and Koushi nodded, whispered, “I know.” 

Daichi loved all of their kisses, but those were the most precious of all.


	2. Exploring Boundaries

Dating Asahi was always a challenge. Not because he was licentious or picky. No, it was because in some ways he was so  _ fragile.  _ Of course, Yuu knew this before he’d asked Asahi out. He’d been the cause of just as many of Asahi’s woes as he had defended and comforted the older male from. Although he didn’t think of just how far it would go and carry— he’d never once considered how that would affect their lives when it came to sex and affection.

But he learned as they went along. Asahi had tensed up the first time they’d kissed, standing on the front porch of his empty house on an empty street, and that was when Yuu learned that Asahi didn’t like public displays of affection. He became fidgety when Yuu tried to hold his hand, but a linking of their pinkie fingers would usually relax him again.

Asahi’s scalp was very sensitive; he loved it when Yuu would card his fingers through his hair— sometimes Yuu would even brush his hair, braid it or massage his scalp, and Asahi would melt against him. But Asahi did not like having his hair pulled— Yuu had tried it once and Asahi whimpered and pulled away, and it took a week before Yuu was allowed to touch his hair again. 

Asahi surprisingly loved giving oral sex to his partner, something Yuu did not expect, although he wasn’t one to complain. Asahi was a virgin before he started dating Yuu, but within two weeks he became an expert at sucking his cock, and Yuu loved the feeling of the scratchiness of Asahi’s beard against his skin when he would lick into him as much as the other man seemed to enjoy doing it. But Yuu quickly learned that Asahi became hesitant if Yuu thrust up into him or against him, so the younger male learned to control his eager hips.

Their relationship was a constant exploration of the boundaries— learning how to make Asahi comfortable while pleasing Yuu’s constant state of high energy, but they would make it work because they wanted it more than anything. 


	3. On the Sofa

Yachi insisted on cooking dinner, even though it was Kiyoko who suggested they hold the team reunion at their house. “Nononono, please let me, I’ll take care of it, you know I like doing the cooking! Not that you’re not a good cook, because of course you are, it’s just that I’m okay with doing it and you don’t have to worry about it—” 

That was when Kiyoko acquiesced and let Yachi take the reins, because cooking was one of the few things Yachi didn’t doubt herself in her ability to do, and Kiyoko was happy to let her have it. Besides, Yachi’s food was delicious. 

It didn’t hurt, of course, that it also allowed Kiyoko to sit on the couch, relax after weeks of planning the event, while she pretended to read and watched Yachi flit around from the kitchen to the living room and back again, wearing her short pink apron that was decorated with daisies while the skirt of her sundress fluttered about with her constant movements. 

Kiyoko managed to wait until Yachi was done with dinner, at least, to pull the younger girl onto her lap, panting and exhausted but satisfied with her work. “Cooking for fourteen people is hard!” Yachi murmured, relaxing into her wife’s frame while the older girl removed her apron and tossed it aside. “When should they start getting here?”

“I’d say we have about ten minutes before Tanaka-san and Noya-san arrive,” Kiyoko answered, which Yachi knew meant that Ryuunosuke and Yuu would arrive in ten minutes. 

That was the reason her cheeks pinked so intensely when she felt her wife’s thin fingers gliding up her thigh, hiding themselves in her dress and burying themselves in her panties. “We don’t have time!” Yachi gasped, gripping the arms that were wrapped around her waist like they were stirrups on a rollercoaster, her spine curving when Kiyoko kissed down the first four vertebrae. 

“Well then, you’d better be fast,” Kiyoko whispered against her skin. Yachi could feel the mischievous smirk against her mid back while Kiyoko’s fingers nested within her slick folds, her thumb circling her awakening clitorus while her other hand traveled up her side, a single finger circling around her nipple which stood to attention, pushing itself against her bra and dress.

“But what about you?” Yachi asked, falling back, letting her head rest against Kiyoko’s shoulder while her hips moved on their own, rolling against Kiyoko’s fingers effortlessly. 

“Don’t worry about me. We can continue when the boys leave later,” she promised. Her fingers sped up inside of Yachi— there was no time for foreplay this time, her goal to simply bring Yachi to her peak as quickly as she could. 

A knock came from the door, and Yachi squeaked, her eyes wide as she tried to squirm out of Kiyoko’s hold. “Just a moment!” Kiyoko called out, not halting the movement of her fingers. 

Yachi quietly groaned and whined, turning her head and whispering her wife’s name into her ear. “Be quick! We don’t want to keep them waiting— make them curious,” Kiyoko whispered. She planted a kiss onto Yachi’s neck and the blonde cried out, her back arching as that familiar feeling of pleasure surged through her abdomen, her muscles clenching around her finger. There was no doubt in either of their minds that the two men who were waiting outside heard her noise and could put two and two together, but Yachi wasn’t able to care, her body becoming boneless and her mind relaxing as Kiyoko pulled away and sat her on the couch. “Be quick about coming back, okay?”

Yachi nodded slowly and sat up straight, her arms shaky as she forced herself up. Kiyoko smiled and grabbed a tissue, drying off her index and forefinger as she approached the door. She tossed it into the trashcan as she opened the door. “Sorry to keep you boys waiting! Come on in!”


	4. Kink 4: Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been two years since Tooru had seen Kageyama Tobio, and he hadn't been sure what to expect at first—he’d assumed he’d probably be much more annoying now (and he was) but he wasn’t expecting him to be so gorgeous all of a sudden.

It had been two years since Tooru had seen Kageyama Tobio, and he hadn't been sure what to expect at first—he’d assumed he’d probably be much more annoying now (and he was) but he wasn’t expecting him to be so _gorgeous_ all of a sudden.

Tooru wanted to slam his Kouhai against the wall and shove his tongue into his mouth. He imagined the other would be defiant at first, but would fall into it quickly enough. He wouldn’t have as much experience as Tooru did, and it was better that way—another thing for Tooru to lord over him.

But there was something he wanted to do even more. He imagined shoving the younger male to his knees, and he squeezed his cock gently. Tobio-chan would be defiant, glare up at him, but he would also be afraid. He wouldn’t fight back when Tooru would shove his cock between his lips—no, he would take it. Tooru quickly fisted his cock, imagining those beautiful blue eyes looking up at him, wide and glassy, those lips wrapped around his cock, sucking while Tooru plowed in and out without abandon, his hair mussy as Tooru gripped it tightly, used it as leverage while he fucked his throat. His voice, usually spitting insults and so angry, would be used now to gag as Tooru hit the back of his throat.

His cheeks would be pink, maybe wet with tears, the longer Tooru went on, the rougher he got.

Tooru’s other hand came down to fondle his balls, so close already.

Right before he was about to cum, he’d pull out of the younger male’s lips, red and swollen, slick with spit and precum. His tongue hanging out, looking up at Tooru in a completely blissed out state, one that only Tooru could get him into.

“Oikawa-san,” he would whisper, soft, pathetic, raspy from the harsh fucking his throat had received, and—

Tooru groaned as he emptied out onto his fist, his other hand shooting up to his mouth, covering it to keep quiet. He couldn’t wake up his parents with this—of course they knew he masturbated (they had to) but better not to give them visual proof.

His hand fell off of his quickly softening length and he felt the waves of post-masturbatory shame wash over him, shivering in silent disgust at himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next up is bodily fluids (a major one for me, so look forward to it!)
> 
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr @ bloodstainsblue.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	5. Bodily Fluids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shower later. Room now,” Satori had said, his grin occupying the bottom half of his face, his hand wrapped around Wakatoshi’s thick wrist, dragging him away from the team, and Wakatoshi didn’t make a habit of saying no to Satori when he was in a mood like this.

This is disgusting, Wakatoshi knows in the back of his mind. His nose scrunches up at the scent of sweat that hangs in the air of his and Satori’s shared dorm room. It clings to their skin, plasters their hair and clothing onto their bodies, still runs in rivulets down their foreheads.

“Shower later. Room now,” Satori had said, his grin occupying the bottom half of his face, his hand wrapped around Wakatoshi’s thick wrist, dragging him away from the team, and Wakatoshi didn’t make a habit of saying no to Satori when he was in a mood like this.

Satori’s tongue trails along his cheek, catching a droplet of sweat on his tongue. He brings his mouth back to Wakatoshi’s and they kiss, mouths open and tongues curling together. Wakatoshi tastes the salt from his sweat on Satori’s tongue. He slides his hands up his skinny thighs, and his hands don’t glide—they get caught on the stickiness of the dried sweat that cakes his skin.

They will have to open a window later—Eita will probably come in air freshener and spray it around the room when he joins them to do homework—but right now Wakatoshi isn’t thinking about that because he feels a trail of saliva falling out of the corner of his lips, doesn’t know if it’s his or Satori’s, doesn’t care.

Satori pulls away, that slasher-smile gracing his lips again, a string of saliva connecting them. It breaks and falls onto Wakatoshi’s shirt. “Off,” Satori orders, and Wakatoshi sits up, lets Satori pull it off and throw it into the corner, lets him run his hands up and down his torso.

He slides his hand down to Wakatoshi’s shorts, cups his bulge and says, “In me, now.”

Wakatoshi nods, reaches for his nightstand for lube, but Satori shakes his head, his razor-sharp grin still on his face. “I’m still loose from last night… and this morning… we don’t need lube, just quick prep…”

Wakatoshi knows what Satori is asking for, and he sits up, flipping them over so they’re both on their knees, Wakatoshi behind Satori who’s on his hands and knees.

Wakatoshi roughly pulls down Satori’s shorts and removes his jock strap more carefully, giving them the same fate as his shirt. He doesn’t know when Satori lost his own shirt, but he doesn’t care. He reaches out and uses his thumbs to examine Satori’s hole, and it’s pink, looser than usual and pliant. He spreads it and it twitches, eagerly begging.

Wakatoshi gathers saliva in his mouth and spits, watches it land right on his hole, now shiny with spit. “Hold yourself open,” he orders, and Satoshi does, reaching back and spreading his cheeks obediently. Wakatoshi wastes no time in charging forward, roughly gripping his thighs as he presses his lips to his hole, immediately begins licking into him and fucking him open.

It’s overpowering, the scent of sweat from their practice still lingering, built up onto his skin. Wakatoshi wants to pull away, but Satori mewls, so he digs in deeper, digs his short, blunt nails into Satori’s pale, speckled skin, tries to take in as much of Satori as he can.

He pulls away once he’s satisfied with his work, and looks at Satori’s red hole, wide open and glistening with saliva, a trail of it sliding down his perineum. He pulls back and simply releases his cock from his volleyball shorts, not having the patience to remove him. He positions himself and shoves in, listening to Satori’s mixed cry of pain and pleasure.

He tightens around him, though, so Wakatoshi knows that he loves it. He wastes no time, doesn’t wait for Satori to adjust—he begins thrusting in and out like an animal. They rut together so violently the bed shakes beneath them, but neither of them care, don’t care about who could hear or care. Satori cries out loudly with every thrust, digging his nails into their bedsheets while he rocks back against Wakatoshi. Wakatoshi’s lips come down, pressing open-mouthed kisses against the freckles on Satori’s back.

He feels himself getting closer, and so he pulls out, the tip of his cock pressed against Satori’s hole. He strokes himself quickly, hard and fast, his cock wet with his own spit, and Satori reaches back to spread himself open. Wakatoshi cums with an animalistic growl, his cum shooting out, filling Satori up and decorating his skin.

Wakatoshi pulled away and quickly flipped Satori onto his back. Satori smirked up at him and nodded, gripping the back of Wakatoshi’s head and dragging him down to his cock. Wakatoshi took him into his mouth easily, his fingers coming up to slide back into Satori’s pliant hole, using his own cum as lube. Satori threw his head back, one long arm stretched out, his hand on Wakatoshi’s broad shoulder, his nails digging into his skin.

Wakatoshi sucked him hard and fast, eager to bring his redheaded lover to orgasm, and it didn’t take long at all for Satori’s back to arch up and for his cum to shoot into Satori’s mouth. His nails dug sharply into his shoulder, breaking skin, drawing blood, and Wakatoshi growled again, catching Satori’s cum in his lips.

He pulled off and pressed his lips to Satori’s, sliding his fingers out of his limp hole and gripping his skinny hip. His tongue curled with Satori’s, the redheaded male moaning as he took his own cum into his lips and swallowed it down, nipping Wakatoshi’s bottom lip as he pulled away, drawing a single drop of blood that he quickly licked up.

“Okay… now we shower. I’m gross now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, guys. This chapter was really self-indulgent and I'm probably the only one who will like this! ^^; 
> 
> Next chapter is oral sex! More vanilla, I won't go this weird on you guys. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos, send a review, come talk to me on tumblr @bloodstainsblue.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


	6. Kink 6: Oral Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pulls away, his lips glossy, and Yachi tastes strawberry mixed in with herself when she kisses him.

            The lips of her pussy are pink like Sakura blossoms, soft like velvet. Her cunt smells like strawberries, like the lube that he slathered across her folds before they started.

            She’s hairless, open, her pussy drips before he’s even gotten the chance to touch it. He leans in and lets his tongue travel from her perineum to her clit, peeking out of its hood.

            She mewls softly, throws her head back and braces her small feet against the broadness of his back, threads her fingers into his black hair and holds it away from his forehead.

            His tongue circles around the nub between her legs, his lips wrap around it and he suckles gently, careful to keep his teeth tucked away.

            Her hips rock up instinctively, and she gets some of her natural juices on his chin. He smiles before he dips down, uses his thumbs to hold open her lips before he dips his tongue into her, licking into her pussy like a thirsty dog laps at his bowl.

            It’s quick, desperate, messy. His nose rubs against her clit and he can barely breath, digs his hands into her pale thighs that frame his head while she sits up, holds him close to her pussy, her blond bob-cut framing her small, pale face as she nearly cries in pleasure.

            “K-Kageyama-kun!” she cries out, and her back arches, her head falls back as her orgasm rips through her body, and Tobio licks up the excess fluid greedily, an animal seeking sustenance.

            He pulls away, his lips glossy, and Yachi tastes strawberry mixed in with herself when she kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I just really wanted to write about Kageyama eating pussy for some reason... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Up next is "something new"... I have no idea what I'm gonna do for that, so stay tuned.
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys! Comment and kudos, because the author seeks validation. Love ya! <3


	7. Kink 7: Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want you to rape me,” Kei said over breakfast one morning.   
> Tetsurou’s eyes, previously locked onto a newspaper, widened. He dropped his spoon into his bowl of cereal as he coughed. Kei crossed his arms on the table in front of him, waiting for Tetsurou to compose himself. “W-What?”

            “I want you to rape me,” Kei said over breakfast one morning.

            Tetsurou’s eyes, previously locked onto a newspaper, widened. He dropped his spoon into his bowl of cereal as he coughed. Kei crossed his arms on the table in front of him, waiting for Tetsurou to compose himself. “W-What?”

            “I want you to rape me,” Kei said again, adding when it was obvious that Tetsurou needed some clarification, “Not literally, obviously. It’s not rape if I’m asking you to do it. But—”

            “You want to, like… play at it?” Tetsurou asked, finally seeming to gain some semblance of composure, his newspaper pushed over to the side, full attention on Kei.

            “Yeah.”

            “What brought this on?”

            “Nothing ‘brought it on’. I’ve wanted to try it for a while,” Kei answered with a shrug, his eyes falling away, wondering if Tetsurou’s drawing-out of the conversation was a sign of rejection.

            “Okay. Let’s do it.”

            “Really?”

            Tetsurou nodded and reached out, sliding his hand over Kei’s. “As long as you’re not using this to get over some… trauma that I don’t know about, yeah. And I trust you. You trust me.” He ran his thumb against the plain, golden wedding band on Kei’s ring finger, matching his own.

            Kei nodded, the right side of his lips curling up in a hint of a smile.

            “Jeez, I always knew you liked it rough, but I didn’t think it was like all this. You’re full of all sorts of secrets, aren’t you Tsukki?”

            Kei brought his eyes back up to lock with Tetsurou’s. “Go to work, asshole.”

XxX

            Kei’s skin thrummed as he stepped out of the shower, his heart pounding in his chest. He wrapped his robe around his lean and long frame, giving his hair a cursory tussle with a towel before walking out of the bathroom and over towards his bedroom.

            The walk was quiet. Tetsurou wasn’t listening to music or watching the television like he usually was at this time of night. The only sound was his footsteps creaking against the wooden floor of his home—for a moment, it was almost like he was completely alone.

            As soon as he stepped into his bedroom door, it started. He was pulled up against a strong body, shorter than him but broader and stronger. A large hand tightly clasped over his mouth, tightly holding his jaw shut, another arm wrapped around his waist.

            Kei squirmed against the hold, to little avail. He whined against the hand on his mouth, his hand coming up to grasp at the thick wrist holding it there, fruitlessly trying to pull it away.

            “Shh… just relax. The less you struggle, the less I’ll make it hurt,” a voice whispered in his ear, roughly nipping the lobe of it. Kei whimpered against the hand, even as he muffled angry words against it.

            The voice behind him tutted and roughly shoved him. Kei landed on his bed, the wind getting knocked out of him from the force of the push. He rolled over, turning to face his attacker, who promptly pounced on him, straddling his waist and smirking down at him. “Get off,” Kei growled, lifting his arms to push the other man away.

            His arms were pinned down easily, a single hand closed around both of his wrists to hold him in place. “Stop. Go away,” Kei ordered, rocking his hips up to try and buck the bigger man off.

            His assailant growled in pleasure, his smile widening into a predatory smirk, the hand that wasn’t holding Kei’s hands down sliding down, untying his robe and pushing it open. Kei’s cock stood up to attention. The man on top of him roughly stroked him a couple of times, chuckling and whispering, “Look at you. You’re such a slut, aren’t you? Begging me to leave but you so obviously want me to stay.”

            Kei averted his eyes in shame, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. “N-No, I don’t… leave…” he begged, sighing in relief when the hand pulled away from his cock. The relief was short-lived, however, as he felt fingers now probing at his entrance, slick and opened.

            “So wet… is this for me?” Teeth niped at his neck, even as Kei still determinedly looked away from the man who was spreading him open with his fingers.

            “You wish,” Kei whimpered.

That seemed to anger the man who’d been fingering him open, because his fingers were roughly pulled out. Kei was flipped over onto his hands and knees, his robe pulled off and tossed away. “We’ll see how cocky you are in just a second,” the other man growled. Kei heard the sound of a belt being undone, a zipper sliding down. He tried to crawl away, but his hands were grabbed, wrenched behind his back and bent in a way that was uncomfortable, just on the right side of painful. “Beg for me,” a voice ordered in his ear, his cock standing up, pressed hard against his hole.

“Never,” Kei growled. There was silence for a short second before a hand violently struck his backside. He cried out and clenched his fists, his toes curling as his cock jumped at the hit.

“I’m sorry, do you want to try again? I said, beg!”

“Please… just go away,” Kei whimpered, and there was a chuckle in his ear.

            “Good boy,” the voice whispered.

            The room was still for a moment, Kei’s hands held tightly behind his back, the other man silent, before he was thrusting his cock into Kei’s wet hole in one quick, hard thrust.

            Kei’s cock, which had been leaking against his stomach since he’d gotten out of the shower, so ready for what was coming, had finally had enough. He cried out and came against his stomach just from that singular thrust.

            But the other man didn’t stop. He released Kei’s arms, bringing his hands down to rest on Kei’s bony hips. He began to roughly thrust into him. Kei’s hands fell onto the bed, limp as he was thrust into, as the voice whispered, “Look at you… this is the good boy I knew you could be… so tight for me.”

            It was far too much, and Kei was torn between trying to half-heartedly pull away or lie down and take it.

            It didn’t take long for the other man to finish inside of him, his fingers digging into his skin and leaving bruises to match the fresh ones on his wrists and around his forearms.

            He pulled out and seemed to vanish for a moment, before coming back with a wet wash-cloth, gently patting it against Kei’s abused, aching hole. “You alright, babe?” he whispered, and Kei smiled, his body fully loosening now that the game was over.

            He let Tetsurou move him, resting against his chest with a lazy smile. “Yeah… yeah, definitely. You?”

            Tetsurou nodded, and whispered, “We should do that again sometime. A long time from now.”

            There was a shiver in his voice, and Kei nodded slowly. “Yeah. Definitely. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm baaaaaaack! Sorry for the wait, guys. I promise, I haven't abandoned this this story. I'll try and keep up with a steady posting schedule--we'll see how that goes, but I'll try! 
> 
> I love you guys, thanks for reading, comment, kudos, and if you want, come hit me up on tumblr @bloodstainsblue
> 
> <3


	8. Kink 8: Romantic Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui knows that she is the most blessed woman in the world.

            Yui knows that she is the most blessed woman in the world. There’s no doubt about that in her mind.

            Because even though her one child has since flown off and gone to college—even though her hair is beginning to gray and Daichi has laugh lines around his eyes that won’t go away no matter how long he stares at them in the mirror every morning, she still comes home to candles lit on the table and a meal that he’s cooked just for her.

            It’s not the best thing she’s ever eaten—something’s a little off about the broth and the noodles are far too overcooked—she knows that he’s spent the day hunched over his phone and looking at the recipe and praying that it would come out okay. She loudly slurps down her food and tells him it’s the best thing she’s eaten in a while.

            Even though her small breasts have long begun to sag, he still lavishes them with attention, pressing kisses to them and swirling his tongue around her nipples like they’re teenagers again. He dips his head between her legs and even though she grasps his head with her sturdy thighs, he doesn’t pull away, seems to lick harder and deeper until she’s crying out and digging her nails into his broad shoulders.

            The massage oil smells like lavender and he rubs it over every portion of her skin, even though it’s becoming rough from age and wear. He worships her body and kisses her lips, and when she’s tired and says all she can manage is a blowjob at that moment, he says that’s all he needs.

            Yui knows that she is the most blessed woman in the world, because despite her age and Daichi’s age and the years that have spanned between them, he still manages to ignite that passion in her belly whenever he knows she needs it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really proud of this one, honestly... turns out, romance is not my kink! ^^; Hopefully ya'll still get some enjoyment out of this! It's nice and domestic, which I don't write a lot of. Shame, really. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Come follow me on tumblr at bloodstainsblue if you haven't yet, or you can even just come and say hi! 
> 
> Love everyone who's been keeping up with this and putting up with my nonsense! <3


	9. Kink 9: First Time (HinaKen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma isn’t very anxious, at least not in Shouyou’s experience, but he’s also new to, well… this. So is Shouyou, so at least they’re both on the same page. Shouyou opens his mouth, and he’s going to say that they don’t have to do anything, not tonight, not during this visit, but Kenma takes the opportunity to move onto his knees and shuffle over.

            Kenma’s scared the first time Shouyou comes to his house, but it makes him feel better to know that Shouyou seems to be scared, too.

            This isn’t the first time that Shouyou and Kenma had spent the night together, but that was in a public building, surrounded by other volleyball players and, more importantly, they weren’t dating then.

            Now they’re together and this is a lot different than sitting on each other’s futons talking about volleyball and playing video games on Kenma’s PSP, or Shouyou sleeping over on a sleeping bag on the floor while Kenma’s curled up on his twin bed all alone.

            Now they’re sitting on Kenma’s bed, their legs crossed and bare knees touching, wearing shorts and oversized t-shirts. Kenma’s head is bowed to hide his face and Shouyou has a deep pink blush resting high on his cheeks. Shouyou has one of Kenma’s hands in his own and he can feel Kenma’s pulse pounding against his palm.

            Kenma isn’t very anxious, at least not in Shouyou’s experience, but he’s also new to, well… this. So is Shouyou, so at least they’re both on the same page.

            Shouyou opens his mouth, and he’s going to say that they don’t _have_ to do anything, not tonight, not during this visit, but Kenma takes the opportunity to move onto his knees and shuffle over. Shouyou uncrosses his legs and Kenma moves so he’s straddling Shouyou’s thighs, kneeling in a way that causes him to hover over Shouyou.

            His hand untangles itself away from Shouyou’s and slowly crawls up his arm, causing the younger male to shiver and his skin to goosebump. His hand slides up the sleeve of his baggy t-shirt, across his small shoulder and up his neck to rest in Shouyou’s wild curls.

            Shouyou’s breath hitches and he leans into Kenma’s touch, locking eyes with him until he glances over to the side. Shouyu’s hand slides up the side of Kenma’s thigh, up to his skinny hip. He gives his skin a soft skin a squeeze and whispers, “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

            Kenma nods and whispers, “I promise, I am. I’ll tell you if it’s too much.” Before Shouyou can protest again, he leans down and connects their lips for the first time.

            Shouyou closes his eyes and lightly moves his lips against Kenma’s, and both of them let out a synchronized sigh of happiness because this is both of their first kisses and it’s with _each other._

            They stay like that for multiple minutes, their lips gently moving against each other, their breaths slowly becoming heavier and louder.

            Kenma gently sucks Shouyou’s bottom lip between his teeth and the redhead lets out a surprised moan, his fingers clenching around the baggy white t-shirt that Kenma was wearing.

            Shouyou falls back and Kenma follows behind, on top of him as they continue to kiss, their lips not parting through any of the movement. It’s like instinct, natural, and part of Shouyou wonders why he was worried about this at all, because doing this with Kenma is so _easy._ Kenma’s hips rock down and Hinata moans against his lips, his hand coming down to gently cup his ass, finger pressing against his hole though his shorts.

            They rut against each other hungrily, swallowing each other’s moans eagerly. Their lips finally open and Kenma’s tongue brushes against Shouyou’s, the younger boy whining against his boyfriend’s lips.

            It’s over all too quickly, before Shouyou’s hips pause and stutter in their rocking and he’s cumming in his shorts with a whimper, and Kenma keeps going but follows behind shortly after, a moan erupting from high in his throat.

            Kenma’s thighs are shaking and he’s struggling to keep himself up, and so he falls onto Shouyou, knocking the wind out of him with a small groan.

            Shouyou feels sticky and gross but he’s still beaming from ear to ear, and when he starts to squirm Kenma whispers, “Just a minute, Shouyou,” and he pauses and waits, his hands around Kenma’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay, that was cute and precious! Oops! Sorry I disappeared for forever, I'll try not to do that again for a while! Next up is blindfolds, which... whoo! Fun! See you all then! 
> 
> <3


	10. Kink 10: Blindfolds: Fem!OiSuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Koushi, where are you? You better not have left the room!” Tooru impatiently rolled her bare hips up, her head turning over as though she could see anything in front of her with the ebony cloth tied over her eyes.

“Koushi, this really isn’t funny!” If there was one thing Koushi had become accustomed to over the past three years of college, it was the sound of Tooru’s whining. Sometimes, she was stunned as to how she ever saw the other girl as a frightening presence.

They’d been randomly thrust together as roommates their first year of college, but the bitterness at the horrible coincidence soon became a mutual respect, then a friendship, and soon a relationship.

Tooru hadn’t been who Koushi was expecting, but Tooru had quickly learned that Koushi wasn’t the Miss Refreshing she’d pegged her to be. Especially on nights like this, when Koushi was feeling especially playful.

“Koushi, where are you? You better not have left the room!” Tooru impatiently rolled her bare hips up, her head turning over as though she could see anything in front of her with the ebony cloth tied over her eyes. Her frustration was only exacerbated by the pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs locking her to the bed.

“And miss this sight? Never,” Koushi finally called, her voice across the room. Finally, Tooru heard a slamming shut of a drawer--the toy drawer, she hoped.

“Oh, ha ha,” Tooru grumbled, listening intently to the sound of Koushi quietly walking across the room. “Next time, we’re arm wrestling for it or something,” she grumbled, gasping softly when the bed jumped as Koushi hopped onto it, her legs coming up to wrap around Tooru’s.

“Oh, wah wah,” Koushi teased, letting her hands come down to rest on Tooru’s flat, lightly muscled stomach, slowly trailing them up her torso to her girlfriend’s flat chest. “Any time I win with you, it’s unfair,” she pointed out with a playful smile. Her fingers tweaked each of Tooru’s nipples as she leaned down to lightly suck on her bottom lip. Tooru, as usual, tried to pretend that she hated it, but even she couldn’t fight the moan that Koushi’s talented fingers were able to elicit.

“Because you’re so cruel, Suga-chan!” Tooru whined, keening when Koushi pulled at her nipples in response to the nickname. “What’s the point of having such a sexy girlfriend when I can’t even look at her or touch her?”

“I can think of a few reasons,” Koushi hummed, pulling one of her hands away from Tooru’s chest to reach for something that she’d set next to her.

Tooru groaned in defeat when she felt the tip of silicone press against her lips, opening her lips up and flicking her tongue against the tip of her toy. “Oh, it’s my favorite,” she whispered, her pout slowly changing to a smile.

“See? I think I’m a little too nice, actually,” Koushi teased, tracing the toy around Tooru’s lips before slowly pushing it into her mouth.

Tooru’s lips almost immediately opened, sucking the toy into her mouth with a pleased moan. She bobbed her head up and down around it, making sure to work her tongue around it and get it slick. It went like that for a couple of minutes, before she felt Koushi’s fingers thread through her wavy hair. “Do you want me to fuck you with half of it, or all of it?” Koushi teased, lightly pressing Tooru’s head up so she took more of the toy in.

Tooru lightly gagged around the silicone in her mouth, but didn’t snap her fingers to tell Koushi to back off, so Koushi began to manually work Tooru’s lips up and down on the toy, smirking as Tooru gagged around the toy but still moaned around it. “Come on, I told you to get it nice and wet,” she purred, finally pulling it out once she felt she’d abused Tooru’s mouth enough. Tooru was heavily panting, her lips bright pink and spit-slick.

“You’re crazy,” she panted, an eager smirk on her face.

“I don’t hear you complaining,” Koushi teased, lightly tapping Tooru’s face. Tooru laid her head flat down, feeling the shifting weights of the bed as Koushi turned over.

Tooru’s tongue ran across her lips when the sudden and intense smell of  _ Koushi  _ was right over her lips. “Putting me right back to work, huh?” Tooru asked, her hands straining against the handcuffs that held them over her head, wanting nothing more than to get her hands on the ass above her head. 

"If you make me cum quick, there’s a reward in it for you, I promise,” Koushi purred, slowly lowering her hips down.

Tooru groaned at the challenge, but still let her tongue come out to run across Koushi’s slick folds. She knew Koushi always made good on her promises, and so she immediately dove in, burying her tongue into Koushi’s folds and letting it move in and out, slowly fucking her with it.

She could hear Koushi’s familiar high-pitched, keening moan over her, and her hips pressed down further onto Tooru’s face. In the meantime, she’d brought the toy down to Tooru’s entrance, slowly slid it in. Tooru’s legs opened wider to accommodate the stretch of it, but she let Koushi control the speed and pace--slow and torturous, as Koushi was fond of doing.

Tooru, meanwhile, was going as hard on Koushi’s pussy as she could manage, moving her whole head to aid the movement of her tongue. Occasionally, she’d pull her head back to find Koushi’s clit, briefly and teasingly tonguing at it before pulling it away.

Soon enough, Koushi was tensing up as her orgasm hit her, her hand pausing the movement of the toy and the fingers of her other hand digging into Tooru’s muscular thigh as she rode the waves of bliss, her hips stuttering over Tooru’s tongue.

She slowly pulled away from Tooru’s head, listening to her heavy panting with a small smirk, matched only by the intensity of Koushi’s harsh breathing. “Fast enough for you?” Tooru whispered, licking her lips with a teasing smirk.

Koushi slowly pulled the toy out of Tooru’s pussy, lightly tapping her hand against the intense slick in the weak feign of a smack. “Do you want your reward or not?” she countered, and Tooru immediately shut her mouth in obedience.

She felt Koushi climb off of the bed, heard a movement from across the room, and soon her weight returned, right between her legs. She felt Koushi’s heat over her, her hands on her wrists, and Tooru sighed in relief when her wrists were freed. “Lame reward,” she teased, gasping softly when Koushi rocked her hips against her, the toy rubbing against her pussy in imitation of a real cock.

“Still lame?” Koushi countered, the smirk obvious in her voice.

“Do I have to keep the blindfold on?” Tooru asked with a small pout.

“It looks sexy on you,” Koushi said, the pride obvious in her voice. Tooru opened her mouth to counter, but her argument got swallowed up in a moan when Koushi lined herself up with her entrance and slowly pushed in.

“Oh, fuck you,” Tooru moaned, her legs wrapping around Koushi’s hips to pull her closer. The toy was long and thick, much moreso than most any guy around and more than any guy she’d ever had, and that definitely contributed to it being her favorite--but most of the fun came from how  _ good  _ Koushi was with it.

“I think you’ve got it a bit backwards,” Koushi teased, slowly rocking her hips, testing the waters to see if it was okay for her to move. Tooru’s moan assured her that she was ready, and so she began to slowly rock her hips in and out, slowly building a steady rhythm.

Tooru’s moans were loud, eager, and frequent, and Koushi took a brief moment to feel grateful that they’d moved out of the dorms this year and got an apartment together. Koushi’s hips sped up and became harder as Tooru’s moans goaded her on. Tooru’s hands came up, groping at Koushi’s busty chest, gently pulling at her nipples and squeezing her breasts.

Koushi moaned and nodded her head in assent, even though Tooru couldn’t see it, and brought her hand down between the two of them, letting her finger rub against Tooru’s hard clit. Tooru began to loudly repeat Koushi’s name like it was a prayer, her heels digging into Koushi’s lower back to encourage her.

Koushi barely had to play with Tooru’s clit before her back was arching up, her hands tightening almost painfully on Koushi’s breasts as she squirted around the synthetic cock inside of her. She first loudly and then softly breathed out Koushi’s name, her legs and hands slowly falling away from Koushi’s body as all of her energy began to drain away.

“Keep your eyes closed, sweetheart,” Koushi whispered, pulling the blindfold off of Tooru’s eyes as she pulled out of her.

Tooru slowly opened her eyes when the blinding light behind her eyelids became much more manageable, a lazy smile on her face as she looked over at Koushi while she removed the bulky underwear and got more comfortable.

“Still upset that you lost?” Koushi teased, crawling into bed next to Tooru and resting her head on her shoulder, throwing her leg over her waist. 

“Mmm… not so much anymore,” Tooru whispered, running her fingers through Koushi’s long hair. “But I’m still gonna win next time.”

“Yeah. If you say so,” Koushi whispered, closing her eyes and letting her body fall into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy! I'm back! Been rewatching Haikyuu and it inspired me. You know. Follow me on [Tumblr](http://bloodstainsblue.tumblr.com/), come say hi, kudos and comment. 
> 
> Also, big thanks to [my girlfriend](http://caliconekochi.tumblr.com/) for not only betaing for me, but for getting me to rewatch Haikyuu and write the thing in the first place. She's the best. Go show her some love, too!
> 
> Thanks a bunch, guys! Thanks for not giving up on me, and I'll see ya'll around!


End file.
